


We've loved for far to long to let this stop us

by ImPanicingAtTheDisco



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Mentions of Chico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanicingAtTheDisco/pseuds/ImPanicingAtTheDisco
Summary: Saya couldn't keep letting María get hurt like this





	We've loved for far to long to let this stop us

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this fandom and I thought I should write something for it, these characters just have so much that can be done with them. Hopefully this ship will pick up some more writers, that would be cool. Also, Iḿ basing this off of the tv series, just wasn't sure how to tag.

Saya held back tears as she held the crying girl closer to her. It was not about Saya right now, María was the one who had slipped that garrote around his neck. María was the one who  They had been planning for this for months, and somehow, the results were underwhelming. There was no relief, no great sense of triumph. María had spent so long within Chicoś grasp that she could barely feel anything but terror and unending sorrow. 

They lost track of time, and María had cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Saya shifted, turning María until she could see her face. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah. It's just...weird I guess. Realizing that I'm not gonna wake up and have to smile my way out of being hit." She burst into hiccuping sobs, and Saya was at a loss for what to do.

"I'm-I'm sorry, obviously I should have planned this better, or you wouldn't be crying right now, I'm so sorry, I should have done it myself-" María shook her head and cut her off. 

"No no no, you did nothing wrong." She pressed a kiss to Saya's forehead. "It's just that pain is addictive. I despised everything that Chico does-did. But, somehow, i always went back to him. Even when things went wrong, I always went back. Eventually, you find comfort in your sadness."

They sat in silence for a moment. The quiet wasn't as oppressive as it had been a moment ago. In fact, silence wa quickly turning into a comforting thing, the absence of sound caressing what felt like burned out nerves. 

Soon, they thought. Soon, they will have to go back to the real world. But for now, they hold each other, and pray that they will make it to morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment below and tell me what you thought!!!
> 
> If you have any questions or just wanna talk, hmu on theypanickedatthewrongdisco on tumblr.


End file.
